Turndown
by VampiressE12B
Summary: Bella said that it was obvios that Edward Turned Jessica down. What do you think this is about? a little bit of Jess fluff at the end. who ever gives jessica fluff? Me. she deserves a little.
1. Fresh Meat

Turndown

AN/ in Twilight it was made clear that Edward turned Jessica Down. This is the story of that day.

**Disclaimer:**** Do you see my name on the spine?**

**Jessica's pov **

I couldn't believe it. New students. Fresh meat. And one of them was hott, single, and all mine. I wasn't really sure how to do this though. When I went out it was always the guy who asked me. I wasn't sure how to ask. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I called Lauren. She was still crushing on Tyler Crowerly even when the hottest guy in the world was sitting, single, right in the middle of the cafeteria. She was such an idiot. Oh! I forgot to mention, this new guys name is Edward Cullen. Strange name, but so hott.** (AN/ I am having **** way**** too much fun with this word in this story!)**

Back to my dilemma. Lauren's idea was sure to work. Instead of asking him myself, get him to ask me. But to do that, I would have to get him to notice me.

So I bought a book.  The Smart Girls Guide To Boys**. (AN/ real book by the way, I own it. It sucks!! I think it is meant for 5****th**** graders. ) **It had great ideas for how to get a guy to notice you! So the next day I decided to try it.

_**AN/ he! I love Jessica's pov! It is so fun. If I don't get at least 5 reviews telling me you want more, then I will delete this. It doesn't even have to be from different people. You can review it 5 times yourself. For me it still counts.**_


	2. Photo Sandwich

Photo Sandwich Part1

_**AN/ 8 reviews I feel so loved!! **_

**Disclaimer:**** Hey, Ashlee? **

**Yes?**

**Do I own it now?**

**No.**

**Darn it!**

**Jessica's POV**

So, it said 'how do you get him to notice you? Well you could' then it had a list of things you could do. This thing was amazing!

"So which one are you going to use?" Asked Lauren

"Well, I think I'll try the 'put a picture of yourself in his ham sandwich' one._** AN/ that one seriously is in that retarded book! **_

We spent the whole weekend debating which picture to use. It came down to these three:

Me at a beach in California

Me at Christmas and

Me on a rope swing.

We decided on the Christmas one. In it, I was wearing a black and red dress with spaghetti straps and a see through shawl. I was outside and had snow in my hair. Lauren said it made me look beautiful. I must admit, she's right.

Tomorrow was Monday and all I had to do was break into Edward's locker and put this in his lunch!

_**AN/ REVIEW!! I HONASTLY THOUGHT NO ONE WOULD LIKE THIS.**_


	3. Photo Sandwich part 2

Photo Sandwich Part 2

AN/ I know that Edward doesn't bring his 'lunch' but I think it would be easier to break into his locker than the alternative.

Disclaimer:  If I owned Twilight, Bella would slap Mike every time she saw him.

Jessica's POV

It was 10:02. The plan was about to be put in motion. Lauren would run at him (AN/ I guess she doesn't know that he will think Lauren is with the government.) and ask if he can help her with last night's science homework. While he is distracted, I would run inside and get his locker open and put the picture in place.

After the plan was finally put into motion and the picture in place, I did my evil laugh "Muahahahahahahahahahah!"Wait that wasn't a very good laugh let me try another. "Buahahahahahahah!" Hmm that one didn't fit either. Next! " Heheheh snort snort hiccup hee he he he!!" There that one was good. Lauren was looking at me like I ad a 5th head.

"What!?" I yelled at her.

"NOTHING!" She responded quickly. Yeah, that's what I thought.

Lauren and I were now positioned at our lunch table, watching carefully as Edward Cullen slowly picked apart his sandwich.

"Why is he picking at it instead of eating it?" Lauren wondered.

"Does it matter? He's still Hott!" Geez Lauren could be so stupid sometimes.

"True." She agreed.

We turned back to the mission at hand, just in time to see Edward's shocked expression upon finding the photo.

AN/ next chapter is in Edward's POV(yay!) and it will explain why he didn't see it coming.


	4. Authors note

Authors note!!

**Okay! I have to clear this up some!**

**This book is real! It exists!! When it says that part about the photo in the ham sandwich it is being sarcastic! Nothing is that retarded. It is part of the American Girl library. It IS meant for 5****th**** graders but it is not my fault Jessica is stupid. **

**I do own the Book. I got it for Christmas a few years back. The summary is**

_**Surviving crushes, Staying true to yourself, and other stuff.**_

**Does every one get it? Good.**

**It also has a few more things like **

_**Mistake of the day.**_

Example: don't follow him around all day. Jessica is going to do that! I did not imagine this up.

**Ok I am done with my little rant.**

**-VampiressE12B**


	5. What the heck part 1

What The Heck: Part 1?!

AN/ Yes! Finally, I get to do Edward's POV! I have been waiting to do this just as long as you have to read it!! YAY EDWARD'S POV!!

**Disclaimer: **** Me: I own Twilight I own Twilight!!**

**Edward: No you don't! Stephanie Meyer does!**

**Me: Your being mean! I am telling!**

**Edward: Who?**

**Me: (shmiles shmugly) Bella. (Runs off to tell Bella)**

**Edward: Wait no! Please don't! **

**EDWARD'S POV**

I HATE forks. The people here are stranger than anywhere else. Today Lauren (insert last name here if you know it.) came up to Jasper and me outside our 3rd hour asking for help with her science homework. What kind of town is it where people walk up to the new kids and ask about science? This town was so whacked up.

That's what I was thinking about before Lauren's thoughts caught up with me._ Hurry up, jess! God! How long does it take to break into a locker?! _

Oh crap! Was that why she was asking these stupid 5th grade questions?** (AN/ haha! 5****th**** grade!) **I was being distracted! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!

" Hey, Lauren?" I asked it as if I didn't know for sure if that was her name. Not because I wanted to look normal. Really it was just to annoy her! Ha! I was so evil. I did my evil laugh in my head. _Mwahwhhahahahahah!!!_

"Yeah Edward?" Her reply brought me back to the horror that was the real world.

" I really need to get to my locker." Just when I said this, Jessica Stanley came around the corner.  
I tried to read her thoughts to see what the heck she did to my locker, but all I got was _"OMG! He is so hott! OMG! He is so hott!"_ over and Over and OVER!!!

"Hey, Lauren. We need to get to lunch." Was all she said. They walked away to the cafeteria.

"Uh. Edward?" Jasper started "What was all that about?"

" I think Jessica Stanley broke into o my locker." Was all I said before Jasper walked away. But I could still hear his thoughts.

_"The only and best perk to moving every few years. Edward gets stalked every time." _He started cracking up in his head.

" This isn't funny Jasper!" I called to him before running full vampire speed to my locker. What had she done?

While I ran I started thinking about something. I needed to eat Jessica. I wondered if Carlisle would be okay with that? Probably not. Oh well, he would just have to deal._ No! Bad Edward! Do not eat the innocent, or, well, semi innocent humans! _I told myself.

I had to tell myself that about 5 more times before I realized I was at my locker.

I did the combination and watched as the door slowly opened.

AN/ oh I know I'm evil! I am crying right now because I was laughing so much while I typed this that I started crying! I am VERY satisfied with this chapter and I hope you are too! If you are REVIEW!


	6. What the Heck Part 2

What the heck: part 2

_**AN/ please tell me that I am doing good with Edward's POV? Also, some people are a little bit confuseded. This is when the Cullen's first moved here. Bella wont be coming for another 2 years. She is not part of this story! Edward doesn't know she exists.**_

**Disclaimer:**** Me: Bella!**

**Bella: What?**

**Me: Edward's being mean!**

**Me: Tell's Bella what Edward said about not owning twilight.**

**Bella: Gasps **

**Edward: no Bella! Don't believe her!**

**Bella: Slaps Edward**

**Edward: OWWW!**

**Bella: you know how sensitive she is about not owning twilight!**

**Me: sticks tongue out at Edward.**

Edward's POV 

It was- it was- it was

Completely the same as I left it? But I knew that Jessica was in it? It had her disgusting fishy smell all over it!

There was no way she just broke in to it and left it alone! Oh well. I guess it was just one of those things where a person is just too messed up to even steal things.

I met Jasper outside the cafeteria door after I got my lunch. When we sat down, Alice and Emmett were already there. Jasper and Alice's thoughts were all

I love her 

_I missed him_

I just rolled my eyes and asked Emmett where Rosalie was.

" Edward, she hasn't looked at herself in 2 hours, where do you think she is?"

I nodded. Rosalie was so vain.

I started to pick apart my Turkey sandwich, when suddenly I tore at something paperish. I pulled it out. It was right between the turkey and the lettuce, so the image was unharmed.

It was a photo of Jessica Stanley. In my sandwich!!? What the heck was it doing in there?! Emmett noticed my shocked expression.

"Whose stalking you now?" was all he asked. Alice looked at it.

"Jessica Stanley? You know, Edward, you attract the WEIRDEST people." Was all she said. They were used to people stalking me by now.

I knew I attracted freaks. I would live alone in a cave if it would get rid of my stalkers.

I looked up when I heard Jessica's thoughts _"Edward. Edward. Edward/ Edward." _It was driving me crazy! I got up, threw away my 'lunch' (and the picture.) and left the cafeteria.

The last thing I thought before getting in my car was _Jessica will be eaten!_ And I drove away.

_**AN/ I know that Edward is totally out of character but it wouldn't be funny otherwise. Please forgive me.**_


	7. Next!

Next!

AN/ Hi peoples! Sorry that I haven't updated lately! I promise to update again but I should tell you that I probably wont update on weekends. Sorry to those who have nothing to do.

**Disclaimer:**** me: I told him I own Twilight!**

**Rosalie: no you don't! **

**Me: shut up you blood sucking demon from Hell!!!!**

**Rosalie: ouch Vampiress, that hurt!**

**Me: yeah well that's how I feel about not owning Twilight! (Sobbing)**

**Rosalie: oh I m sorry.**

**Me: really? **

**Rosalie: NO!!**

**Me: (beats up Rosalie) **

Jessica's POV 

He threw it away! Edward Cullen threw my picture away! How dare he!

"Whoa, harsh." Lauren interrupted my thoughts.

"I can't believe he did that!" I said. " That's it next idea." I said and Lauren handed me the book. My book. I felt powerful just holding it. The book of knowledge! I sighed. I loved SGGTB **(those are the entails for the book.)**

"Hmm lets see. Which one to use, which one to use. AH HA!!" I yelled, making Lauren jump. I had found the perfect one.

"Dress like a rock star."

_**AN/ I know! It was so short and you all hate me! Sorry though, but the next one has to be its own chapter and it is going to be called stalkers! Every one thank, umm I am so sorry but I forgot who gave me the idea. Every one read the reviews to find out! It is in Edwards POV so I'm sure that you can guess what it will be about! **_


	8. Stalkers!

Stalkers!

AN/ he he! Edward's getting flash backs of all the people who stalked him! Hahahahahahahahahahahahhahahah!! REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME!! Or if you (sob) don't! (Has a little sob fest then suddenly gets all happy again) I LOVE TWILIGHT AND EDWARD AND FORKS AND THE WORLD!! Or do I?

Disclaimer: Emmett: V, I can't believe you beat up my wife!

Me: she started it!

Emmett: Dude, you have to go, now.

Me: I'll get you for this, Emmett! When I own Twilight, you'll be the first to go!! (Disappears in a cloud of smoke)

Eerie voice Mwahahahahaha! HA!

EDWARD'S POV

I hid in my car and listened to music instead of going back to class. That way I didn't snap and kill Jessica Stanley. I had never met a human whose blood actually made me nauseous. It was pretty scary.

I realized that Jasper was right. I DID get stalked every time we moved! It was seriously creepy. Even though I got stalked every time, I only remembered the weirdest one's. The ones like Jessica.

Beth; 1934: I was just starting out as a soulless creature from hell, and it was my first time going to school since being changed. I was so young and innocent (ha! Yeah right! Lets take a vote, shall we reviewers? How many of you think that In 1934 Edward was as sweet and innocent as can be? I'll post the results up in the next chapter. Okay! Back to the story!) She was a fairly attractive girl with green eyes and dark red hair. She had more than a thousand freckles on her face and half the school's population thought that she was, and I quote, 'the most adowable girl in the world!' But they didn't know. She wasn't as sweet as she seemed. In science class she daydreamed about what she would do with her Barbie's when she got home. She thought about their demise! Mostly she was caught in between taking them out to the woodpile and chopping their heads off and slowly incapitating them then feeding them to her cat, Bon Bon. I was terrified when I realized that she was fallowing me home every day after school.

I never did get over my fear of Barbie's after that.

Happy; 1939: Yes happy. Her name was Happy. Do you know what kind of emotions she had; Happy. How about her thoughts; Happy. And it was war for Christ's sake!

Jamie; 1945: Jamie was pretty I'll giver her that, but she was the stupidest girl on the planet. Every day she forgot my name and had to ask me. Then she would follow me around school and beg me for a clickie pen. One day she came up to me, gave me puppy eyes, and handed me a pudding cup! Rose never let it go.

Kora; 1952: Beautiful name, not so beautiful girl. When a girl with a unabrow stalks you, you tend to remember it.

Kylie; 1963: cute girl, but a bit obsessive. All that when on in her head all day was 'Edward Edward Edward' when she was called on in class for an answer do you know what she said? ' Edward?'

Frank; 1987: Yes I said frank as in male. Enough said. It scared me for life.

Jessica was definantly going on my Creepiest Stalkers list.

AN/ did you like it? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?


	9. Rock star!

Rock Star

_**AN/ right now I am sitting here in a heating cap because my mom is a hairstylist and constantly complains about how I don't take good enough care of my hair. Heating caps are very uncomfortable people! Oh and every one read **__**1918 With Bella!**__** It's in my favorites and I am spreading the good news about it! Oh and the author who gave me the stalkers idea is lama lama duck. Or I think that was the name. Once I've read a screen name once I tend to stop reading the whole thing so I notice the lama part and know that it's them. **_

**Disclaimer:**

**Alice: Has any one seen VampiressE12B?**

**Jasper: she's still in the other room having a little sob fest.**

**Alice: Why?**

**Edward: Because she is stupid and doesn't own Twilight.**

**Me: runs in and throws piano at Edward SHUT UP! YOU'RE JUST JELOUSE BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO GO TO ANGER MANAGEMENT AND I DON'T! Runs back into room to cry. **

**Jasper: Mental. **

**Jessica's POV**

The rest of the day flew by quickly. Edward never came back to class. Finally it was time to leave.

" Okay, so after you finish your trig homework, drive over to my house and we can find you some of my sister's cloths." Lauren reminded me.

" Got it."

After 30 minutes of grueling homework, I was ready to go to Laurens. We decided since her sister wasn't home it would be ok to rummage threw her stuff.

Lauren's sister, Melanie, Hadn't been able to afford collage and her parents were smart enough not to lone her the money. Melanie was a drug addict who had been arrested for shoplifting about 7 times now. She was also in prison for 2 years after hijacking a black BMW. _**(AN/ I know nothing about cars so just deal with me.) **_She was 17 then, now she was a 25-year-old still living with her parents.

They should just kick her out.

We ended up finding a pink and black striped dress about knee length with a low neck. I found some ripped up black boots and some pearls to go with it. The earrings were an inch long and all white.

For my hair, Lauren put in pink highlights and curled it, and then we put it in a messy bun.

My make up consisted of black eye shadow, black lipstick and pink mascara. I looked all around ridiculas. And that is exactly what I told Lauren.

" Jess, this is the latest style in England."

Well, I guess I would have to deal. It was time to walk threw the cafeteria door. I took a deep breath and strut right threw.

_**AN/ Okay, I have no idea what her outfit would look like in real life but I wanted it too be cool things mixed in an uncool way. Wouldn't it be cool if they made ripped boots? They have ripped jeans lets make ripped boots!**_

_**By the way, Most people voted that Edward was innocent but changed it once I explained that I meant young naïve I love the world nothing bad exists kind of innocent so that now most people say that he wasn't. **_


	10. Mentle Jess

Mental Jess

_**AN/ Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear D- dog! Happy birthday to you! Guess what tomorrow August 2 is my friend's birthday! Also today is my cat butterscotches birthday. Hooray for birthdays!**_

**Disclaimer:**** Me: holds piece of paper titled the rights in own handwriting. I own the rights I have them!**

**Jacob? Those are just a printed copy of twilight and new moon minus the covers! **

**Me: oh how nice it is smart! (Throws dog treat at jakes head) take that wolf boy!!!! (Runs away crying.)**

**Edward's POV**

I waited for my family to get in the car before driving off. I had realized that I couldn't eat Jessica as soon as I heard Alice scolding me in her mind.

_'Edward! How dare you even consider it!'_

Blah blah blah. I was never actually going to eat her! So I considered it, what's the big deal? I put on the most innocent expression that I could.

"What do you mean, Alice? I don't know what you are talking about." I asked. She just glared at me, however, Rosalie had to ruin it for me.

" Were you planning to eat your newest stalker again? Bad Edward! I don't want to have to move again. If you eat that Stanley girt…." She didn't even finish her sentence. I shuddered thinking about what she would do to my car. My poor innocent car.

Emmett and Jasper had a field day telling Carlisle and Esme about Jessica. Carlisle thought it was just as amusing as they did. Esme was a bit worried but that was her nature.

The next day, I was dreading school. No doubt, Jessica would still be drooling all over her test if I was in the room. We were in the lunchroom waiting for the pointless hour to be over, when in walked Jessica Stanley in the most riddiculas outfit I had ever seen!

The entire lunchroom quieted. It was like you knew something bad was about to happen, but didn't want to be the one to trigger it. Jessica just got her lunch and walked to her table, smiling smugly. I hoped that maybe her mind would tell me why she had dressed like this.

_**Look at him staring with his mouth hanging open! He wants me and he knows it!**_

I guess she didn't realize that the entire cafeteria had their mouths hanging open in shock. I shuddered at the last part. So, this whole set up was to impress me. Now I knew she was crazy!!! It really just made me gag!

_**Edward! **_

I looked over at who had spoken. Emmett. I raised my eyebrows in a _Yes? _Kind of way.

_**Why is she wearing that and what is it?**_

" She is wearing that_ thing_" shudder " to impress me and I think it is supposed to be clothing!" I said at vampire speed.

_**She must be mental.**_

Was all I heard before some one barfed. I think her name was Sandy Durant. Who knows?

AN/ I know you all just want to kill me for not updating sooner but if you do, how will you know what happens next? Ohh! And I am thinking of writing a story about Catnip so tell me if you want me to or not.


	11. Cleaning Barf

Cleaning Barf 

AN/ I feel really bad right now. I think I have been neglecting this story and its reviewers a little bit and I'm sorry. But I have good news! I have started to break my Coca cola addiction! Instead I just have to drink 8 Bottles of water to type a chapter!

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight, or Edward, or forks. Stephanie Meyer, Bella and Washington do. But I still own the clickey pen! (Holds up pen and starts repidedly clicking it.) I am going to name him frank after the stalker!!**

Jessica's POV 

I couldn't believe that girl threw up on me!! Stupid Sandy! I would get her for embarrassing me like that. And in front of Edward too!

I heard the door to the girl's bathroom open. I was in there cleaning the puke off of my new Goth/ emo/ rock star outfit.

In walked Angela. She had been absent when the Cullen's first moved here and didn't know about my pursuit of the youngest yet.

" Hey Jess" she said " Need some help with that?" she asked.

"Yeah, Thanks." Angela was always so nice, so good hearted.

It made me sick.

"What's with the outfit by the way?" She seemed generally curios, not to mention that she was still to upset over her last break up to go after Edward, so I told her.

" I bought a book about how to get a guy to notice you and this is one of the ways."

"Who are you trying to impress?" she asked confused. I sighed. Sometimes she was so naïve.

"Edward Cullen"

She seemed thoughtful for a moment then realization dawned on her face.

" Ohh!" she said, finally getting it. "One of the new kids right?" I nodded.

"So, let me see the book." She persisted.

I was a little bit worried that she might steal it or something, but handed it over. She took one look at the cover and an odd expression covered her face.

" Hey, Jessica. You do know that this book is for 5th graders right?" I just stared at her. How could something as wonderful as the SGGTB be meant for 5th graders?

"You just don't know good advice when you see it!" I snapped at her.

She just shook her head and left.

Angela's POV 

Whatever. It Jessica wanted to be a mental case I say let her. Maybe she wont be as self-centered after Edward rejects her.

_**AN/ I bet you thought Angela wouldn't be in this story and to that I say, Ha! You were wrong!!!**_


	12. Flirt Til You Drop

Flirt till you Drop

AN/ I feel like I have been getting writers block a lot lately. So if most of my Jessica chapter's feel like a filler chapter, either it is or I just do Edward better.

**Disclaimer: ****Every one knows that I own Frank the clicky pen instead of the rights. Would you like to know how I got Frank? Too bad, I'm telling you any way!**

**It was just a normal day of me begging for the rights.**

**Me: Stephanie? Can I have the rights?**

**SM: No! Stop asking me! **

**Me: Please?**

**SM: if I give you something else will you go away?**

**Me: Maybe. **

**SM: fine here's a pen. Go away.**

**And that is how I acquired Frank the clicky pen.**

**Jessica's POV**

I went and got my emergency blue jeans and "Bite Me" tee shirt _**(AN/ oh the irony. By the way, I own that shirt!) **_To change into. I always kept spare clothing with me. I also grabbed the white hooker heels. _**(I always thought those were stupid. Can you see Jessica wearing them thinking she was the most awesome thing alive?) **_I went to the bathroom and changed into them. I put Melanie's clothes in my locker to give back to Lauren after school.

I grabbed the SGGTB and started flipping threw the pages. Just as Emmett Cullen walked by I found the perfect one.

"Ah Ha!!!!" I screamed! Emmett Jumped and put his hands up above his head.

" I swear it wasn't me! I don't know what blender your talking about! I didn't steal Jaspers porcupine! Jasper made me steal Edward's piano! No! I am not a vampire I don't know what you're talking about!"

Every one in the hallway just stopped and stared. This guy was crazy.

"Umm, okay. Edward has a piano?" I didn't know that.

Suddenly Rosalie Hale appeared and started to drag Emmett away by his ear. He followed crying out in pain.

That family was weird.

Any way, the next step was flirt till you drop. But seeing as it was almost time for 7th hour, I would have to try that tomorrow.

_**AN/ I am going to write a story about a blender. Trust me. Jacob haters will love it.**_


	13. Insulted

Insulted

AN/ Okay, remember I said I would write a blender story? Yeah its up so read it. But if you like Jacob don't read it because it is about him dying. If you are wondering how that fits in with a blender you must be stupid because the answer is obvious.

**Disclaimer:**** No I don't own Twilight! Why do you think I am so bitter!**

**Edward's POV**

After Sandy puked on her, Jessica went to change. She was so embarrassed I almost felt sorry for her, until I saw the shirt she was wearing in the parking lot.

'Bite me' it read. I most certainly will NOT bite her! She smells like dead fish! I was very insulted.

She caught me scowling at her, and waved at me. She was pathetic.

"Hey, Edward." Alice said, "What are you giving the death glare?" she asked and her eyes found Jessica and her insulting shirt.

"Edward, don't feel bad. She doesn't know that you are a vampire."

"Is Edward getting all masochistic again?" Rosalie asked, sliding into the car.

"No" Alice answered "Jessica Stanley is wearing a shirt that holds a very sensitive topic for Edward." She turned to me. "Its okay, Edward. Just let it all out."

I scowled at her and gave HER the death glare. She scolded me in her thoughts

_Geese I was just trying to help. No need to get all moody about it._

I just rolled my eyes and waited for Emmett and Jasper.

While we were waiting, Rosalie told us about Emmett's little show in the hallway. So it was Emmett who stole my piano and replaced it with a stupid triangle. I LOATHE the triangle with the fiery passion of a thousand suns.

Any way. Jasper and Emmett got in the car and I drove back home, plotting my revenge the whole time.

AN/ did you like my triangle reference? I did. Why does every one think Edward's POV is so hard? I think Bella's is harder.


	14. Umm

Umm

_**AN/ This is when Jessica tries to flirt with Edward. **_

_**ECLIPSE SPOILER: I think all the blond are crying right now. Us Brunettes rule!**_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight Okay?! So Bite me!**

**Jessica's POV**

Today I was wearing my favorite flirting outfit. It was an ankle length white skirt with blue embroidery and a pretty blue top. My shoes were white sandals with ½ inch heels. It looked great.

I saw Edward and his sister, what was her name again? Amber? Ashlee? Annabel? Oh! I know! It was Tina!

I walked up to them.

"Hi Edward, Tina!" Tina looked at me like I was crazy and Edward looked quite afraid. But I was used to guys being nervous around me. Like Mike Newton.

"Um, my name is Alice." Tina said.

"Whatever Tina." I looked at Edward.

"Umm, Edward?" Tina asked. Edward looked at her. "I think I am going to go to class now." She said looking at me like I was going to eat her or something.

"Wait, Tina. Don't you want to talk?" she was going to be my sister in law some day, we had to start bonding.

"Umm, no I really don't want to be late." She said, rushing away.

I glared in her direction. So she was going to be difficult was she.

I almost didn't notice Edward try to sneak away. I quickly got in front of him.

"Hey Edward." I said in my sweetest voice. His eyes widened. This flirting thing was working better than I thought. "I heard Emmett the other day." Now he looked terrified. Maybe he didn't want people to know that he played the piano. Oh well. Once he knew that I didn't mind he wouldn't feel that way. "He said you played piano, is that true?" I asked.

He loosened up a little. "Um, yeah. Why?" he asked looking confused.

"Just asking." I said shrugging. He tried to get around me but I stepped in front of him again.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To class." He answered.

"But we still have seven minutes. Don't you want to talk?" I asked, walking closer. He stepped back.

"Yeah but I, umm, have to go to my locker first." Yeah right. This was his locker.

"This is your locker." I told him. He was starting to make me angry. He looked scared and told me that this was jaspers locker.

Then he ran down the hall faster than I would have thought possible. I knew he liked me. I just had to make him figure it out!

_**AN/ wow. Isn't Jessica creepy!!! Aren't you happy? I made it longer than usual. **_


	15. Creeepyyy

Creeepyyy

_**AN/ Hello all my faithful reviewers! **_

_**Nobody answers.**_

_**I said Hello all my faithful reviewers!!**_

_**Hello VampiressE12B. All reviewers say bored. **_

_**Fine, be that way. Any ways I thought you all might want to know that I bought my cat, butterscotch (I know, he probably wants to kill me right now for naming him that. My mom wanted to name him Romeo. Ironic, huh?) Some catnip! He went a little crazy and tore up a whole mess of paper that I had to clean up and you probably don't care, but you know what? **__**Too bad!!**__** I am going to tell you any way! **_

_**Also, I found out a very interesting fact today! The person who plays Cinderella in Cinderella 3 is named Jennifer **__**HALE!!!**__** Yeah creepy huh? **_

**Disclaimer: ****Lets see I own:**

**Catnip**

**An eraser**

**A brush**

**A cat**

**Some gum**

**But not Twilight. I think I'll just go cry in a corner now. Good-bye.**

Edward's POV 

I was at my locker when Alice came by. She started to tell me something about Jessica, when, speak of the devil, she showed up in some skirt and heels. _**(An/ my cat just opened the door and let me tell you when you think for 10 seconds that a door just opened by itself it freaks you out!!)**_

"Hi Edward, Tina." She said. I looked at her only to find her looking at Alice. Alice was thinking about how crazy Jessica was. The look in her eyes told me I should be quite afraid.

And I was. I was VERY afraid.

"Umm, my name is Alice." Alice corrected her.

"This girl is crazy" 

Jessica looked at her weird and said "Whatever Tina."

"Umm, Edward? I think I am going to go to class now." Alice said, scooting away from Jessica. "_Don't get eaten," _She thought to me.

Eaten? Why on earth would Jessica eat me? I wondered. Jessica interrupted my answer.

"Wait, Tina. Don't you want to talk?"

"_Future sister in law" _I heard Jessica think.

"Umm, no" Alice said "I really don't want to be late." She started to run human speed toward her next class. Jessica glared at her back.

I tried to sneak away, but Jessica noticed and stepped in front of me.

"Hey Edward." She said in an innocent voice. Too innocent. She was plotting something. "I heard Emmett in the halls yesterday." She said.

Oh my god!! She figured it out!! She knew! Crap! She wasn't as stupid as I thought!

"He said you played piano." She continued. I relaxed. Obviously she hadn't figured it out.

"Umm, yeah I do, why?" I asked confused.

"Just asking." She said shrugging. I tried to get around her, but to my dismay she stepped in front of me again.

"Where you going?" she asked.

"Class." I answered. Wow she was very dim wasn't she?

"But we still have seven minutes. Don't you want to talk?" she asked stepping closer. I stepped back. Jessica was really starting to scare me.

"Yes but I have to go to my locker first." I said finally finding an excuse.

She looked very angry. "This is your locker." She demanded. I told her that this was jaspers locker. It wasn't but she didn't know that. Then I ran down the hallway just a tid bit faster then human speed. Running I heard her thoughts _"I knew he liked me."_

Liked her? I was terrified of her!!

Jessica Stanley was insane.


	16. Stalkie 2

Stalkie #2

AN/ This is the end. I will really miss this story. It was my star story you know. It isn't really funny; it's just the end. OH man I knew I was going to start crying soon!! Any way, the last turndown disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: No!! I don't own it! Why is the world so cruel!! **

Edward's POV 

I had done it! I got rid of Jessica right after 3rd hour!! Victory was mine as I sat in my beautiful Volvo to wait for the others.

That's when I saw Jessica, following mike Newton to his chemistry class. Well, at least those two were perfect for each other.

_"Mike Mike Mike Mike."_ Ahh. Young, obsessive, stalkerish, teen love. It was kind of cute when it wasn't me.

Jessica's POV 

He didn't like me. He had clearly said that he wasn't interested. That I wasn't right for him.

It just wasn't fair.

I tripped and dropped my books. As I bent down to pick them up, a flash of blond appeared in the corner of my eye. Mike Newton appeared and helped me pick them up. In fact, he helped me up too.

Mike was so sweet. And cute.

He turned around to head off to class.

I followed him all the way to chem.

That was it. The world wasn't being cruel or unfair. Edward just wasn't the one for me. And I realized that Mike just might be.

AN/ awww. Look! Romance for jess. Every one I want you to review and tell me how you feel about the story in general. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me please.

_**-VampiressE12B**_


End file.
